


Possession

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person she'd ever let get away with the implication of owning her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt #8: Possession from the Law and Order table from the drabble123 community on livejournal.

Possession.

It was a word with connotations that she so strongly detested.

The idea that someone was the owner of someone else was despicable to her; she had seen enough damage done to societies by the ideas of ownership to last her a lifetime and thoroughly disgust her.

But somehow for once in her life, she didn't mind the implications in a certain set of words that meant she was, if taken literally, "owned" by someone.

Of course, the reason for this was the person who was saying those words.

So when he referred to her as 'his Bones' as he so often did, she knew that it was more a sign of how much he cared about her, rather than a show of his alpha male qualities.


End file.
